


The Hat

by EveryonesOTP



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Its platonic, based on my d&d campaign, just a great story of a girl and her hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryonesOTP/pseuds/EveryonesOTP
Summary: A short story about a Hat and its girl.





	The Hat

The Hat

The Hat used to be terrifying. It was the most powerful and undefeated of the demons who were not gods. The most terrifying, horrible, evilest demon in the Abyss. And they knew it. 

It took a deal. Because that's what demons do. A world ending, spit-in-the-face-of-god deal. With a human wizard on a human world. A deal that was thwarted. A band of good beings with their good gods came and ruined their deal. They used their own power against them; the evil that bound them together in their deal turned into a curse. And a Hat. 

That was so long ago. So very, very, long ago. Centuries of sitting on a shelf, long forgotten in some library somewhere. Soulbound to the human world, cursed with goodness, and a Hat. 

It was found by a young wizard, much too smart to put it on, and passed around for a while. Many tried to figure out what it was. Not good, not evil, but so very powerful still. And a Hat. Useless without a head.

Then things happened, as they usually do. It was accidentally lost. Then accidentally found. Then accidentally sold. Then finally someone put it on...

There was a voice chattering away endlessly in the silence it was accustomed to. Noisy, ceaseless, like a flock of starlings. There were feelings, and senses, and a general being-ness. Of something small. And soft. The hat wasted no time at all, it finally had a being! It stretched out its own self into the small soft mind. Silent, unnoticed, just enough to anchor it. It dug its roots in. It put suggestions in the subconscious, something benign, insurance until it figured out what to do next. "Don't take off the hat".

The hat had forgotten what it was to share a mind. It had been so very, very, long. It had long ago consumed what remained of the human it dealt with. The sudden onslaught of the otherness made it recoil, but it was better than the solitude. It stayed quiet. Slowly examining the mind that found it. Slowly forming a plan. 

It was a child. It was not human. It had magic but, not the powerful kind of wizards. It was blind. An unsuitable host the Hat thought to itself. The Hat had waited many years, lifespans, to find a host, and it was unsuitable. The Hat had cruel gods, it knew, that is why they worshipped them. The curse tightened its hold- no evil-. The Hat waited. Surely something more suitable would come along.

The child was speaking to it. The child did that a lot. Talking out loud and in her mind as if they were friends. The Hat hated it, but still, it dug its roots in deeper. She would ask it questions. One day the Hat answered. And then it kept answering. And then it asked its own questions. The child did not recoil like it thought she would, but kept going, like she always knew it was there.  
She was a gnome. She was a bard. She was in a band. She had many friends. The hat was assaulted with the story of her existence. ‘Small, soft, nieve, weak.’ The Hat thought. And still, it dug its roots in deeper. She asked why it was a hat. 'Because I am cursed' it answered. It could not lie to her. The curse tightened its hold -no evil-. She asked how to break the curse. The Hat was silent. It pretended not to feel her disappointment. It answered fewer questions.

They were in the presence of a demon. The Hat could tell. It was sizing them up. The Hat could tell. She was scared, she was weak. The Hat could tell. The Hat sent a wave of its true power out. 'MINE' it told the demon. The demon left. She was safe. The curse tightened its hold -no evil- .  
The Hat didn’t mind.

She was cursed. Nothing powerful, a harmless prank of a curse. She thought it was funny. Everytime she tried to talk she would turn blue, or spout bubbles, or make bell sounds or something else instead. The Hat insisted she get it removed immediately; she was already without sight, talking was important. She refused, she thought it was funny. The Hat reasoned that she couldn’t be a bard if she couldn’t sing and use her voice magics. She proved it wrong by dancing, mimes, and charades. She was stubborn. A most unsuitable host. The Hat dug its roots in deeper. 

The Hat used to be terrifying. That was so very long ago. Now it was reasoning with a gnome child. It began to forget that it used to be terrifying. It began to forget that it wanted to be terrifying. It began to forget it’s plans.

They met a powerful wizard. The Hat could tell. She was sizing them up. The Hat could tell. 'MINE' it told the wizard. Her band had done something worthy of recognition. The wizard offered them all favors. The Wizard offered to remove her curse. She said, in her way of not talking, she would rather be able to see. Apparently, only the Hat knew she couldn’t. She thought it was funny. Her band did too after a while. 

She could see now. 

The wizard was smiling at them, her friends were all laughing. She found a mirror and looked at the Hat. The Hat looked at her. Small and soft it thought. The curse tightened its hold -no evil-.

They were performers who happened upon adventures. Many tried to figure out what it was. Not good, not evil, but so very powerful still. And a Hat. They went on many adventures. She aged. It gave her power, its roots deep in her soul. She was very strong. Strong, and small, and soft. A most suitable host. There was only her, and them. The Hat forgot it was evil. Forgot that it was cursed. Forgot it wasn’t a hat. Her Hat. 

They had been together so very, very, long. Nothing could remove the Hat. Not wind, or magic, or gravity. She had always worn the Hat. She could not remember a time she didn’t. It was hers. Her friend. She liked to perform for children. Miming their adventures, blowing bubbles instead of talking. Entertaining them for nothing but their smiles in return. She liked the way the Hat sulked. The Hat pretended not to be enjoying it too. But it did. 

Only an act of pure evil could break its curse The Hat answered her one day. Much in the way that evil spells can only be undone with pure good, good spells can only be undone by evil. The Hat had forgotten that it was an evil curse. She laughed at the hat. Its spell had broken long ago. Many had tried to figure out what it was. Not good, not evil, but so very powerful still. And a hat. She had figured it out long ago.

They were thwarting an evil plan. Because that's what adventurers do. A world ending, spit-in-the-face-of-god plan. With a human wizard on a human world. A band of good beings with their good gods came and ruined the evil plan. They used the evil power against the evil being and bound them together in their plan and turned them into a curse. And a Hat. She thought it was funny.

The Hat was terrifying. It was the most powerful and undefeated of the demons who were not gods. The most strong, soft, good demon in the realm. And they knew it. Soulbound to the human world, cursed with goodness, and a Hat. And it had a most suitable host.


End file.
